


A Bit of Fun

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn plays a prank on her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or SGA. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabbles prompt #59 Oops and the ffa pairing Dawn/Rodney McKay.

Dawn cleared the desk of anything important, set the copy she’d made of Rodney’s report on top of it. She set her coffee near it, then toppled it over.

“Oops!” she yelled, “Rodney, you have another copy of that report you wrote?”

Rodney darted into the room, “What did you do?”

She tried to hide her grin, she loved winding him up. She let him work himself into a full on rant before she kissed him. He paused.

“There’s nothing else on the desk, it’s a copy I made. Happy April Fools.”

Rodney huffed at her, but accepted another kiss.


End file.
